Crimson League
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hear our roar in The Westerlands Mission The alliance was established & structured in order to assist fellow brethren in their personal endeavors as well as to form a united front to bring glory to the Crimson League. 'Leadership' All members of the Crimson League have the same power via their vote. The League Leader & Officer's serve as ceremonial figureheads of League unity and state continuity. The League Officers are existent for symbolic reasons but also to execute the will of the League, through their referendums, completed by popular vote. The League Officer's & Lord Commander have the same power in the alliance, which is only given to them by the League members in order to serve the League and maintain order. Each region has an overlord and the title, Lord Paramount for the respective region. The Lord Paramount is responsible for the defense and the execution of attacks of each camp in their respective regions & also responsible for coordinating camp upgrades (e.g., Producing Items and Coin) including the use of traders for gaining coin and corruptors to speed up the upgrade time. Officers * Lord Commander Plvs Vltra * Lord Hand Mudge Reed * Master of Charts Sarella Dermont * Officer Taserion Alexis * Officer Beause Stormborn * Officer Vladmir Santos * Officer Tyanna Mo Nakloz Benefits *Allows League members to correspond with other active members which can serve as a support group *Enables League members to call out for assistance during challenges/quests * Gain alliance power & earn items from completion of alliance challenges 'Expectations' Members must: * Abide by the Rules & Practices code of laws, listed below * Assists fellow Crimson League brethren in their endeavors * Contribute to the alliance challenges (i.e.,Supplies & Action) * Remain active in the alliance (i.e.,Referendum participation) * Represent the Crimson League in a positive manner * Respect fellow Crimson League brethren 'Rules & Practices' A referendum will be made in order to settle issues regarding the League. * 2/3 votes equals majority * If there is not a 2/3 majority or a tie the League Officers will make tie breaker with 2/3 of their votes. * If League Officers also tie then decision will be left upon the Lord Commander or Lord Hand upon his absence. * Any Crimson League bannermen can propose an amendment * 2/3 votes needed in order for amendment to be passed, rejected or modified : Note: Due to not all League members participating in the referendums, a 2/3 votes requirement will be based off the total amount who voted 'Yay' or 'Nay' within 24 hours of amendment proposal. A League member can request an Emergency Ballot for issues that need to be addressed immediately and the majority will be based off those members who voted within the expedited time frame, which is not set at this point. The expedited time frame will be based off the specific issue that needs to be addressed (i.e., League member has 3 hours before his/her Challenge is over, therefore a reasonable expedited time frame would be 5-10mins.). * Alliance Challenges can only be started by a League Officer This is to prevent League members, who did not put in their fair share of required items, to take advantage of the Alliance incentives. * These rules are subject to change upon approval of a Crimson League referendum. 'Diplomacy' The Crimson League has a process of initiating diplomatic relation with other alliances. * Once proposed, a 2/3 majority is needed in order to set up a "friend" or "foe" diplomatic relationship with other alliances. * Only a League Officer can execute the diplomatic relationship but only upon approval of the 2/3 rule. This is done to prevent League members from executing unwanted diplomatic relations not approved by the alliance. The same goes for building camps, once approved only a League Officer can initiate the building of a camp. 'Membership' Membership into the Crimson League is currently Open & any GoT Ascent player may join. Join our Official Crimson League Facebook Page. To join, click on: Crimson League Alliance Invitation * League members can be booted from the alliance once a 2/3 majority rules to do so * Only a League Officer can execute the booting of a League Bannerman once approved by 2/3 rule :This is to prevent League Bannerman from booting fellow brethren due to a personal vendetta or other unapproved reasons. * A League Officer is not immune from being booted from the Crimson League :In the event of such an occurrence; the Lord Commander Plvs Vltra or Lord Hand Jasper Stonhouse, League Officer's, Lord CuCi & Lord Raizor Blade will boot the League Officer once 2/3 rule has taken effect. ''Disclaimer: De jure, the Crimson League is a unitary parliamentary. De facto, a autocracy with the Lord Commander holding supreme power, whose decisions are subject to neither external legal restraints nor regularized mechanisms of popular control. '' Category:Lion Alliances Category:Alliances